Count the Stars
by klucktheduck
Summary: People say they've always wanted to count the stars, but one boy made it possible. When disaster strikes, nothing will be the same... especially when he leaves the sky uncounted.
1. Chapter 1

**Count the Stars**

**Two people so in love… **

**thought they would never be torn apart.**

_Troy and Gabriella are hugging each other tightly._

**Until disaster struck.**

_Troy walks slowly out of the hospital, tears rolling down his cheeks._

**They shared hopes…**

**Beliefs…**

**And most importantly… **

**Dreams**

Gabriella: I've always wanted to count the stars…

**Things will make them stronger…**

_Troy drops down on one knee._

**Things will tear them apart…**

Gabriella: What is your problem lately?

Troy: I have a lot on my mind, Gabi.

Gabriella: Apparently! I mean, I don't think you've thought of me _once _in the past few days, have you?

Troy: Of course I have! I just…

Gabriella: Troy, if you have something to say, say it!

Troy: I have leukemia!

**Hearts will break…**

**Tears will be spilt…**

**And someone will need to learn…**

**How to Count the Stars**

**A story of friendship…**

**Dreams…**

**Love…**

**And something to believe in…**

**Zac Efron**

_Troy puts his head in his hands and his shoulders shake with suppressed sobs._

**And Vanessa Hudgens**

_Gabriella slams her door and dives on her bed, tears trailing down her face._

**One person will make it possible…**

Troy: (whispers) I'll count the stars for you.

**To Count the Stars**

**Coming soon**

**As/n: Tell me what you think!!! I really want to know!!!!! R&R! No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Count the Stars**

**Chapter One**

Gabriella was asleep at her kitchen table with papers scattered everywhere. Then there was a calculator with an unfinished problem. For Gabi life was numbers. She had 5 pairs of jeans, 32 summer shirts and 24 winter shirts, 8 pairs of socks, 9 pairs of shoes, ECT. Numbers weren't enough. She had one family, one boyfriend, one mother, two brothers, and a sister. That wasn't enough, she needed more.

Her phone started to ring, it was Chad.

"Where are you? Troy just got the news."

"How is he? What is it? Damn. I'll be right there," Gabi hung up the phone.

She hopped into her Range Rover and sped to the hospital. When she got there, she saw Troy, Ryan, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Chad, Taylor. Troy ran over and kissed Gabi, as tears where rolling down his face.

"It's…Gabi…I…I," Troy wiped away his tears. "I might have leukemia. It's a good chance I do, but they aren't sure yet. I just want to go home and get my mind off things." He now wiped tears out of Gabriella's eyes.

They said they're good-byes for the night. As they were leaving the doctor ran out and told Troy he wanted to see him in two weeks. Troy and Gabi hugged and got in their cars to go home. On the way home Troy was thinking about a little box that had been rattling around in his sock drawer for about a month. It was the engagement ring for Gabriella. He had been waiting for the right time, and it seemed like now. Troy took the long way home to think about things, so when he got home Gabriella was preparing dinner.

Troy was acting like a total girl. "Where are Ben and Jerry?" Troy said in a girly voice

"What are you talking about? We don't know a Ben and Jerry. And stop acting like a total girl." Gabriella sounded agitated

"I need ice cream." Troy demanded

'I'm making dinner go do something…productive until it is prepared." Gabriella said jokingly acting like a mother.

Troy ran off, and he got the ring out of his drawer and shoved it into his pocket. A half an hour later he yelled to Gabriella that he had in fact done something productive. Gabi walked into the living room to find the TV flipped, the furniture rearranged, and paper chains hanging everywhere.

"I'm finished mommy!!!" Troy said in a childish voice.

"Good job now clean it up or no dinner." Gabriella said jokingly

Troy decided to clean it up, but he wanted to keep the chains. When he was all finished cleaning he made more and wrapped them around Gabriella and said, "We're keeping these."

Ten minutes later they started their dinner. It was very quiet for the most part. Gabi was thinking about all the work she had to do, and Troy was worrying about the results.

"How was work?" Troy asked.

A few seconds later Gabriella answered. "Good how was your day?"

"Good…Good, besides the fact that I might have cancer. Oh, I got a raise." Troy replied.

After dinner Troy started looking for candles, lighter and fake flowers when he noticed there was an absence. "Where are all the paper chains?"

"Oh, Troy I threw those away they were…" Gabriella stuttered, "They were unique but really ugly."

"Oh, that hurts!" Troy said

"Will this make it up?" Gabriella said handing him a Popsicle.

"NO!!!" Troy shouted while jumping up and down.

Gabriella finished cleaning, and Troy finished setting the table for a romantic dessert. He got the leftover brownie and ice cream. As Gabi sat down Troy got down on one knee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Gabriella Montez, love of my life, will you marry me?" Troy stood there nervously waiting for the answer.

Gabriella jumped out of her seat and kissed Troy. Now he had to wipe tears of joys from her eyes. "Of course I will marry you!!!"

"You will?" Troy questioned happily.

"Of course, oh my god it is beautiful!" Gabi said while cutting off Troy's air supply from squeezing him so hard.

Troy popped opens a bottle of Champaign that he had picked up on the way home form the hospital. He poured it into the two glasses. Then they started dancing happily.

"Troy Bolton you are by far the greatest man I have ever known. I love you so much!" Gabi said as Troy twirled her.

"I am the happiest man right now!" Troy said with excitement, but he forgot that his life might be at stake.

That nigh t Gabriella barely got any sleep because she was so excited. She was up at five e-mailing everyone that they need to talk that day. Then she went back to her bed and gazed into the small but perfect ring.

When Gabriella woke up, she got up to see if anyone had e-mailed her back. Taylor was the only one.

From: G. need INFO!!! When and were, and I'll be there.

-Tay-

Out of the corner of Gabriella's eye she saw Troy walk emerge from the bathroom with only boxers on.

"Hey, cutie. How was you night?" Troy said while putting his arms around her waist.

"It was good, how was your's little man?" Gabi said still using the voice from last night. She planted a big kiss on Troy at that moment.

"Are we still doing that? You didn't sleep very much last night, are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I am great, I am just really excited. I love you." Gabi said with a smile.

"Hey do we have any coffee? I love you too." Troy replied.

"No, you need to run to the store." Gabi replied

"Oh, I need to run to the store? Isn't that your job?" Troy said jokingly " Is that how it is?'

"Yeah that's how it is." Gabi joked.

"Fine but no kiss for you." Troy said as he walked off. "I think I will wear this to the supermarket and see if there are any girls there that actually appreciate me."

"Ok, I will go and buy some skimpy out fit to wear to a sports bar, and then let's see how you feel." Gabriella replied.

They parted with a kiss. While Troy was at the store he got the coffee and a dozen roses. At home Gabriella was making such a big breakfast that it could feed a whole third-world country.

When Troy got home he and Gabriella sat down to their feast. Troy decided to do the dishes that morning. When he was finished he called everyone and said we need to meet tonight for dinner. Since everyone lived so close instead of tonight it was two minutes.

"Oh my God, what is it?" Sharpay said as she busted through the door. Everyone slowly followed into the house. Troy took Gabriella's and said. " We're getting married."


End file.
